Conjuration and Necromancy
by Victor James
Summary: This was a plead to Emperor Uriel Spetim VII to stop the conspiracy of a law that would outlaw the magickal school of Conjuration. Learn how The Keeper dissuaded the emperor from making a horrible mistake.


A Note by an Imperial Scribe: _This book was written by the mysterious 'Keeper' no one knows of this being; he claims in this letter that his name is Rakiel Faldera, but this is unlikely because the original text was written in two different forms of handwriting, it is possible that Rakiel Faldera and "The Keeper" are friends, and that they both worked on this plead together. No one is certain. This was a pleading statement that arrived in the Emperor's palace a few days before he was assassinated. The incident was kept publicly quiet, and to "The Keeper's" joy, the emperor halted the would-be-attempt on outlawing the magicka school of Conjuration. No one really knows of how The Keeper knew about the law before it was passed. Some say that while the emperor rode out for long journeys that he visited The Keeper's library. Others say that The Keeper read the emperor's mind! Others say that this Rakiel Faldera character was a messenger for The Keeper and the emperor. Others say that The Keeper is actually a pen name for one of the emperor's advisors. No matter, The Keeper knew, and he kept the emperor from making a foolish mistake._

Necromancy and Conjuration

Written by 'The Keeper'

Conjuration, probably the most controversial school of magicka ever discovered. Conjuration is the ability to summon things. It is probably the most controversial because of its similarity to necromantic rituals. I would not necessarily say that Conjuration is close to Necromancy. Well, at least no closer than Enchant. Necromancy is an interesting blend of Enchant and Conjuration. I would say more so, Enchant. Conjuration can summon undead and such, but Enchant deals with souls, necromancers could know nothing of conjuration and kill a person and experiment on their body. Their actually raising the body could be done easily by a powerful soul. Still, a master of both; Enchant, and Conjuration could truly be a great Necromancer.

I am not here to take sides on which school of Magicka should be disallowed due to the many unskilled necromancers preying on innocent travelers. This has become such a heated topic in Cyrodiil. I would say since the grand, mighty, exalted, Imperial Empire is so strong, maybe they should send out some more road patrols, or perhaps build some more forts. I do not mean to insult the name of our Empire, but outlawing schools of magicka just because some fools abused the magicka's power is absolutely ridiculous! The Mage's Guild already has strict sanctioning laws against use of Magicka that is not permitted by the guild. I am sure the Mage's Guild still has plenty of spies that can go creeping into caves and looking for necromancers. They have done it before, and I'm sure they are now more capable than ever of doing it! Perhaps I am just an old man that would like to see Cyrodiil, and the rest of the Empire for that matter, to return to its peaceful days. It seems now to remain "free" we our losing our freedoms. I do not blame the Empire for this change however, they can only spread so far, but perhaps I blame man. Man's cruel, tyrannical, evil hearts are far worse than they were back in the First Era. Not to mention coming in a lot bigger numbers, and a lot less quality, but I'm getting off-subject.

The point is that Conjuration should not be outlawed just because of fools. That is like saying you are going to outlaw swords because they are made to kill. True, they are made to kill, but they are also made to defend; to protect. Besides, even if you outlawed Conjuration, perhaps the good people would give it up, but the outlaws do not care for laws or morals; they would still practice Conjuration without the consent of the law! So, why, why must we give up a valuable skill?

I am sorry if this seems like treason, which it will at the time you read this, but please Emperor, you know who I am, and you know my face. Your family has known me for many generations. I hope you can still recognize that I am your friend.

Your Friend,

"The Keeper"; Rakiel Faldera


End file.
